finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destruct
Destruct is a Magic Materia in Final Fantasy VII equipped to provide the spells DeBarrier, DeSpell, Death. The former two spells remove positive status effects from targets, while Death can instantly kill a target if successful. When linked with the Added Effect Materia, it resists against or provides a chance to inflict Instant Death with normal attacks. Obtained Destruct can be found in the Shinra Mansion basement in Nibelheim during part 1. Sephiroth will throw it at the player after the cutscene plays out. Later, Destruct can be purchased from Fort Condor during parts 2 and 3, and from Mideel after the encounter with the Ultimate Weapon. Stats Growth Abilities Use The Destruct Materia grants the spell DeBarrier at level 1, DeSpell at level 2, and Death at level 3. DeBarrier removes the status effects positive Barrier, MBarrier, Reflect, and Shield. DeSpell removes these status effects, in addition to Haste, Slow, Stop, Regen, Death Force, and Resist. Both DeBarrier and DeSpell pierce reflect. Death, on the other hand, attempts to instantly kill a target, with a 44% chance of working, though many targets are immune. Although none of Destruct's spells are based on the caster's Magic stat, it has fairly significant stat changes. Destruct provides +5% to max MP, +2 Magic, and +1 Magic def, but -5% HP, -2 Strength, and -1 Vitality. This means it is best to give Destruct to characters built towards spellcasting with higher MP and Magic stats, as it will boost their existing stats. Good characters for these are Aeris, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Vincent. Cloud can be a good choice as he can be built towards either magical or physical damage. These stat changes are similar to Odin, though Odin only grants +1 Magic, and has no penalty to Strength or Magic. Destruct can also be paired with the Added Effect Materia. When linked with it on weapons, it has a 20% chance to inflict Death on physical attacks. When linked on armor, it provides immunity to Death. In cases where enemies inflict Death, the immunity can be particularly helpful, although the Safety Bit can provide the same effect. On weapons, the chance to kill an enemy outright can end fights quicker, though equipping it against undead enemies will simply heal them instead. Either way, it is important to consider the stat changes before using the Materia in this way. Destruct's first two spells, DeBarrier and DeSpell, can be helpful in many fights against enemies that protect themselves with defensive statuses. By removing these defenses, the fights against them become considerably easier, as it is possible to effectively double damage dealt against them. The spells also cannot be reflected, meaning they are great ways to remove Reflect. Linking Destruct at level 3 with Sneak Attack will attempt to instantly kill an enemy as soon as the fight begins, which can be helpful in many circumstances where enemies fought are not generally immune to Instant Death. Category:Magic Materia in Final Fantasy VII